New Dawn Rise of the JediWizard: The Phantom
by Ellerosse
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Harry travels to a distant Galaxy arriving during the invasion of Naboo. Can he overcome the grief of his past and help his new friend Padme or will the Dark Side destroy everything precious to him
1. Betrayal and Departure

Harry stood pacing in his cell in Azkaban, the wizard prison. Three months ago he'd been betrayed by the people he trusted, total betrayed he'd been left in Azkaban until his 17th birthday when he could be thrown through the Veil.

He'd had returned to the Dursleys the summer after the disaster at the Department of Mysteries, he spent much of the summer doing the chores in between beatings of his uncle and cousin. The rest of the time he spent reading one of the many books he'd filched from Hogwarts Library, his control and knowledge of spells had increased and on the morning of the 1st he'd been released from his prison.

He'd spent much of his sixth year preparing, he'd taken a trip to Gringotts and withdraw all his money and books from his vault, he found to his surprise that he was the heir of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The amount of gold was staggering and the hundreds of books only increased his good mood.

The latter half of that year he'd spent many hours with Dumbledore and had unravelled Voldermort's biggest secret, Tom had seven horcrux's. Dumbledore and the order had discovered and destroyed all the horcruxes apart from nagini, Voldermort's familiar. Harry had dealt with her in the final battle before striking the killing blow that destroyed Voldermort not even leaving ashes.

Tired, Harry had been unprepared when he had been disarmed before being dragged away by the order, on the grounds that he was a danger. He'd spent the next week in Azkaban before being brought to trial. He'd expected to be cleared of all charges since his friends knew he wasn't a rising dark lord but they were ruthlessly squashed when each and every of his main friends test against him, only Neville, Luna and The twins hadn't, ignoring the dark looks sent their was by the Weasley family and dumbledore.

It was then that Harry felt his heart break, his friends had never been friends at all but paid by Dumbledore to spy on him, he watched through tearstained eye's as Lupin ranted on and on about how Harry had turned bad killing Bellatrix because she had been the woman behind his godfathers demise, instead of bringing her in for questioning he ruthlessly and painfully killed her breaking a rib at a time. this wasn't true while he had killed her he hadn't tortured her to death rather she had received the injuries during the battle but Lupin had twisted them to serve his purpose.

Ironically it was sending him to Azkaban that doomed themselves as he found secrets of magic lost in time, he'd discovered wandless magic. It had been one day when he lay on his rotting bunk that a plate of gruel was pushed through, he'd taken one look at it before willing it to become a Sunday roast and to his shock the gruel morphed into a full Sunday roast, it even tasted nice.

He spent the following months developing his skills, a month into his practising and he had complete control over his magic, a 'Expecto Patronus' had shown his power, instead of being corporal the animal which surprisingly was not prongs but a phoenix that shot from his palm, the being appeared real and alive, Harry didn't miss the irony of having such a form.

The Phoenix had let out a trill barrelling at the Dementor which shrieked and began to disintegrate. Soon Azkaban prison had lost half of its Dementors to harry and his phoenix friend, it had been a surprise when the Phoenix hadn't vanished after destroying the Dementor the first time instead the creature had proved itself very real and had peaked Harry on the ear drawing blood and unknowingly to Harry had bonded with him, the effects being increased life (though Harry didn't know it) and being able to travel like a phoenix.

He had learnt from his phoenix friend, who unlike other phoenix's was not bright red so like the others of his race but rather a jet black like Harry's hair and startling emerald eye's so like his bonded, that Phoenix's were born from the pure of heart only those could created phoenix which Harry found to be ironic and showed how few wizards their were with pure hearts.

Harry had transformed his cell into a living room/study where he'd spent the last month reading through the many books that were in his special trunk, the one that held all his possessions including his wealth, when shrunk it became a necklace and could only be removed by himself or opened for that matter, it only recognised his magical core.

he found particular pleasure in runes and Rowena Ravenclaw seemed to share his interest as she had a large selection of rune books many which held runes that had been lost in time. He'd paid a visit to Hogwarts skilfully concealing his presence as he didn't want the headmaster to know he was free from Azkaban, the truth was that he could escape any time he liked but he was planning the ultimate pay-back, a way of making teh wizarding world see its mistakes and pay for its crimes against Harry and the non-magical world.

He'd visited the chamber which had hardly changed in ten years, on his way down he'd passed a furious Snape who was trying all the tricks he knew to gain entry to the chamber. Snape had finally given up and stalked away cursing about lost potions and a fortune of a life-time which made Harry's blood boil.

He'd retrieved the skins and set to work transforming them into Battle robe though different to the tradition ones of the wizarding world, rather these ones would be based more on a muggle style. A week later and he had a dozen sets, he'd carefully added dozens of runes to help protect the wearer even a emergency portkey and invisibility rune one that grants the person complete invisibility.

Much to his interest he had found dozens of books in a secret chamber of the main chamber, dozens were on the dark arts and Harry had only read them so as to have a better understanding of their defences, others surprisingly were on healing potions and magical theory apart from potions Harry thought Salazar Slytherin didn't have any interest in those topics.

One such book was on the Veil of Death that his Godfather Sirius had fallen through, he'd found that the Veil was in fact a portal built by Salazar as an emergency means of escape if his family was ever threatened and could only be activated by a parsletongue, which thankfully Harry was.

so it was that Harry stared resolutely forward as he left the island prison that had been his home for the last 3 months, striding through the large halls of the ministry of magic he ignored the yells of fury from the passing crowd, what were they, idiots who didn't think but followed like blind sheep never realizing that they were on a course of self-destruction.

They were met at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries by Albus Dumbledore followed by his faithful followers "Guards leave I wish to talk to the prisoner privately" The two guards gave one last glance back at the prisoner as they left their faces showing their disgust. "Harry my boy I'm so sorry this has to be the case but Fudge has tied my hands" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice pretending to be sad and caring though Harry knew better.

"Harry my boy before you are executed we need to know were the Potter and Black fortunes are as they will be vial in rebuilding the wizarding world and you aren't going to be able to use them" Dumbledore said sadly though Harry could see though his lies, they wanted his fortune for themselves not the good of the wizarding world though Dumbledore would say it was.

Harry noticed Ron was growing more and more agitated, finally he burst out "oh just force it out of him" Dumbledore turned to the boy and glared at him furious that the boy had ruined his manipulations, pulling a file from his robes he spelled open Harry's mouth and poured in three drops "now where are the Potter and Black fortunes" Dumbledore asked his voice betraying his eager.

Harry found that while he could not lie he could bend the true to a limited degree _'must be one of my new skills' _Harry though whilst planning on how best to capitalize on it "in the potter vault at Gringotts" he replied tonelessly, which was stretching the truth to a degree as a small portion about 25 knuts of the Potter fortune was hidden their.

"Its not" Dumbledore said fury in his voice "the goblins told us that you emptied the vaults and let with the money" Harry outwardly appeared unchanged but inside he was seething '_those pointy eared bastards, so much for customer secrecy, beat Dumbledore offered them a part of the fortune'_ "The gold is hidden in a special alcove at the back of the potter vault, I made the appearance of removing my gold to confuse the goblins"

Dumbledore looked decidedly pleased "are their any traps"

"yes a blood ward protects the alcove to open the chamber you have to smear a part of my blood on the wall which will check the blood and open if its mine" Dumbledore smiled his twinkle doubling "well thank you my boy 'Oblivate'" Harry felt the memory enter his mind and settle over the original, once Dumbledore had retreated he ruthlessly destroyed the altered memory. Pretending to be under the affect of the spell he looked around confused and after Dumbledore asked him if he was all right he was lead through the department, he stopped before the oak door that lead into the death chamber.

Enter the chamber of death Harry casually glanced at the gathered crowd all chatting excitedly though it quietened as they beheld the him some even shifting away from him in fear. Roughly shoved into the chair he felt the chains bind him tightly cutting into him, a thought and they had released considerable allowing him some movement.

"Harry James Potter you have been summoned here today to receive judgement on your actions, they consist of helping a known dark lord, being part of an illegal group and a traitor to the wizarding world for this we sentence you to death by being pushed through the veil of death."

Turning his head Harry could see the portly man he knew well and had come to despise over the years, Cornelius Fudge. "what no defence no justice oh i forgot the wizarding laws only apply when necessary" Harry replied his tone light though a hint of power lay beneath"

"From testimony by Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger you are impervious to the imperious curse so we can't take a chance with veritserum" Fudge said smugly know he would finally get to remove the man that had been a treat to his power base ever since he'd defeat you-know-who.

Harry closed his eye's, opening them again he stared cooly at Fudge causing the man to shiver "you actions force my hand" Harry said his voice a deadly whisper, the crowd tensed. "Magic has corrupted you, you can't see your fault and because you have a power muggles don't you believe that you are superior and today you are testing a man simply because he has served his function and is no longer needed, how corrupt you have become."

As Harry spoke he glanced at the surrounding crowd many with murderous looks on their faces the foremost being Fudge "you have no power boy and soon you will be dead" Fudge roared gesturing to the Auror's to remove the boy from the chair and toss him through the veil.

The four Auror's confidently approached and Harry sighed before springing into action, pouring magic into his muscles he burst forward shattering the chains binding him in the process, the Auror's just stared in shock at a feat though impossible.

The magic on those chains were centuries old and through impossible to break, several warders had studied the chains trying to replicate the effects but had failed and had conceded that even they would be unable to disable or destroy them.

Harry stood proudly his clothes morphing into a set of black shirt and pants, a cloak loosely worn on his shoulders, gone was the weak and feeble look all that was left was a man who looked healthy and a hint of deadliness surrounded him, his eye's betrayed his sharpness as they flickered over each of his opponents assessing how much of threat they were.

Suddenly he dived forward delivering a knock-out punch to the youngest of the four aurors, the impact of the blow sent the young man spinning away, he landed heavily a large bruise forming beneath his left eye. Gracefully dogding two of the stunners he blocked three more making his attackers stop in shock, taking advantage he simultaneously struck the ground with his fist, a shock-wave threw the three auror's off their feet, they fell awkwardly one had sprained his ankle.

At the same time he pulled a rune engraved bar from the folds of his cloak and placed it on the floor, this caused the runes to light up and pulse ominously it slowly sunk into the floor and the runes faded into view, nodding in satisfaction Harry stood facing the now terrified crowd and blustering minster "I plan to teach those who us magic against muggles or innocent, these runes I have placed are know as the runes of the betrayed, their knowledge has been lost in time" Harry noticed with some glee that Bill had paled when he realised where harry was going. "they will remove magic from anyone who does not speak the truth of me and any who use magic against muggles for their own end."

Harry surveyed the crowd before smiling ruefully "now I will leave but the runes shall survive throughout time also they won't stop any dark lord pureblood supremistist just stop him using magic on muggles so next time a dark lord rises fight the battle yourself". Harry turned his back on the crowd and wizarding kind and stepped towards the veil hissing "_activate gate of worlds"._

He watched breathless as the veil began to glow before the curtains split, taking a calming breath he strode forwards not once looking back at the wizarding world, his home for the last 6 years.

----

Dumbledore and the order watched in shock and fear as Harry broke free easily disabling the guards with astonishing use of wandless magic, their fear for their safety was dashed when he announced he would leave before etching some runes onto the ground, non but bill and Dumbledore made note or understood what Harry was talking about but colour drained from both men's faces.

Watching as Harry stepped through the veil of death, silence reign for a few seconds after Harry's departure before chatter broke out "oh I can't wait to get hold of the Potter vault" Ron babbled "think of all those riches" Hermione ignored him instead replying the last few minutes in her head "Bill what was the rune he placed" Hermione asked curiously.

Bill took a deep breath before beginning mindful that he had to be careful least the runes do their work and remove his magic "The rune Harry carved is called the rune of the betrayed as it can only be cast by those who have truly be betrayed, the rune will allow no-one to speak badly of Harry and possibly when it grows in strength will remove magic from those who didn't believe Harry whether they voiced their feelings or not.

The other function Harry mention was that it would remove magic from those who used them on muggles for their own gain, no doubt Harry saw it as unfair that Wizards should use them without their knowledge" Ron broke through his brothers words "It doesn't matter what that stinking traitors don...." Ron stopped before dropping to the ground pain clearly visible on his face, a weak pink haze surrounded him before vanishing.

Ron staggered to his feet "what the hell was that" he growled his face showing his fury. Bill sighed at the idiocy of his brother "that Ron was you loosing your magic", it took a few seconds for the words to sinking in before Ron bellowed no you lie look, Lumos" Nothing happened, Ron dropped his wand in shock sinking to his knees "DAME YOU HARRY POTTER" He screamed.

Granger watched his reaction with mild disgust "so sir when can we retrieve the fortune" she asked he mind already filling with the though of thousands of books of knowledge long forgotten. Dumbledore seemed to brighten at the thought "Mrs Granger we could go and collect the fortune today" he said rising, a smile fixed on his face.

The group swept from the room and furious and humiliated Ron tailing the group little did they know that in under five hours all their plans would have come crashing down on their heads and they would have been stuck in the very cell Harry had once resided in, only without the creature comforts he had.


	2. Meeting a Queen

**Naboo: **

Queen Amidala watched mournfully from her palace window as the droid army of the Trade Federation marched through the streets of Naboo's capital Theed. Taking a calming breath she turned heading to her private quarters were she met her faithful handmaid Sabé, the two shared a look knowing what needed to be done.

Ten minutes later the two emerged from the queens private quarters, Queen Amidala dressed as the handmaid Padme and Sabé dressed in a dark gown fitted for her status as queen. They rejoined the group of handmaids and security guards that loitered in the main hall. They bowed when they noticed the queens entrance few realised that the two had swopped roles.

They waited silently for the droids of the federation and not two minutes later they heard the clank of metal feet, the quickly surrendered knowing that resistance at this stage would not be helpful. They had met the viceroy of the federation who had informed them of a treaty to make the occupation legal but like instructed Sabé stated she would sign no treaty.

Now she, the 'queen' and her loyal guard were being escorted through the streets of theed on their way to a detention cell, as they stepped of the main street the commander stopped, its head twitching as though it was looking for something "um...solider can you see that" the yellow marked droid queried its monotone betraying its confusion.

The droid he'd queried also seemed confused "yes sarge, it looks like an energy build-up". Their antics had not been unnoticed by the prisoners who were looking around in confusion, Padmé leaned around the droid in front of her, her gaze scanning the surroundings.

The two conferring droids were cut off as a black arch formed momentarily, spitting out a form before fading again. The group watched as the form groaned before staggering to its feet muttering "hate magical transport....never doing that again".

Padmé gasped as she beheld the man who was actually a young man around the same age as herself, his jet black hair and strange emerald green eye's, unseen in the galaxy, caused her to blush slightly.

He was dressed in a emerald green shirt and trousers with a jacket over the top that extended to the floor much like the cloaks the jedi wore, his calm expression was betrayed by the hint of deadliness surrounding him yet his eye's held understanding, wisdom and a sense of pain that were well beyond his years.

----

Harry felt himself hitting the ground hard, groaning he rolled over wobbly rising to his feet while muttering "hate magical transport....never doing that again", glancing around him he stopped in shock when he beheld his surroundings which hinted at a much more technologically advanced world. casting a quick medical scan he was relieved to see no broken bones, a tempest charm revealed some interesting results

**Place: Unknown **

**Date: Unknown **

A feeling of freedom and adventure filled him "I'm a long way from earth" he mused. He was drawn from his thought by the feeling he was being watched and he met the gaze of a young woman who had a aristocratic face and beautiful brown eye's, the girl blushed when she saw him watching her and even with his occlumency training he couldn't stop the blush that coloured his checks

----

The droids and their prisoners watched the man with interest curiousty and a hint of fear, given as to his arrival. Padmé watched the young man take in his surroundings before muttering something, she gasped in shock when a figures appeared above his palm, she could only watch as hope filled his eye's yet a hint of longing remained, she heard him whisper "I'm a long way from earth".

Confusion filled her what was earth, a planet place or spacecraft though by the sound of it he was a long way from it. He suddenly looked up scanning the crowd and his gaze rested on her, she could feel the blush rising up her checks but couldn't look away she was strangely pleased when she saw him blush.

The droids seemed to get over their shock and advanced on the man, blasters raised, the mans only response was a raised eyebrow along with the words 'why me'.

"you are under arrest" The droids commander droned eying the man ready from any unexpected movement.

----

Harry watched the robots approach gauging the threat they posed, he noted their raised blasters, raising his eyebrow he sighed "why me"

"you are under arrest" its monotone speaker droned

"why" Harry enquired causing the droid to pause

"it is our orders, all civilians are to be arrested" the droid said raising his blasted.

Harry mentally sighed as he saw no way out of the confrontation "sorry" Harry said quietly before thrust one hand forwards, the lead droids was blasted into a dozen pieces its mechanical voice screeching in pain as it stopped functioning.

The other droids watched on no emotion visible on their metal faces, the nubians on the other hand showed a collection of shock, hope and fear at the possible power the man had and what he could do with it.

The droids stepped forwards firing, a dozen red beams of light shot at him and Harry deftly caught them in his shield returning fire with cutting, bombarding and stunning curses.

Each had interesting affects of the droids, the cutting curse easily tore through the metal of the droids whilst the bombarda curse destroyed part of them scattering the remaining pieces, the stunning curse had the most interesting effect, it caused the droids to overload making them release a torrent of sparks before falling to the ground.

The droids were quickly obliterated, two destroyed by bombarda curse, three more fell victim of the cutting curse and two overloaded thanks to the stunning charm. The final four Harry dealt with, he swiftly and elegantly cut through the droids spinning to one side to avoid the volley of shots aimed at him, the sword of Gryffindor cutting them like butter.

The two others backed away stuttering which he found amusing, raising his gun he swiftly fired several rounds into the fleeing droids effectively ending their mechanical lives. Holstering his pistol, he yanked the sword of Gryffindor from the droids chest, sheathing it he scanned the surroundings before glancing up at the side walk from were he could feel three minds two of which were incredibly powerful.

----

Padmé and her guards watched in awe as the young man swiftly and effectively dealt with the droids, originally she though his powers were that of a jedi but she discounted the idea as she watched him duel not with a lightsaber like most jedi but a variety of jets of light and a sword.

He effortlessly cut through the droids before raising a blaster unlike any she'd seen before, instead of shooting bolts of energy it emitted a crack which left her momentarily deaf though the boy seemed to not hear it, the droids casing was punctured in three places and they fell to the floor.

The boy seem unfazed by the fight instead surveying his surroundings before glancing up, wondering what had caught his attention she followed his gaze.

----

Qui-gon and Obi-Wan navigated their way through the walkways followed ever faithfully by their gungan friend Jar Jar. Stopping on the bridge that the queen would soon walk over the grasped their lightsabers, the two jedi prepared to jump when they felt a disturbance in the force, the force sung in joy and sadness before settling down.

At the same time the two spied a gateway of sort appear in front of the queens group, it quickly faded but left the prone from of a small figure, the two jedi shared a look both having realised that the arch was the disturbance in the force they'd felt.

They watched as the boy rose and Obi-wan stood as the droids stared firing on the boy only to be pulled back down by Qui-gon "wait this gives us a chance to judge the boy's skill". the two watched as the boy swiftly dealt with the droids.

They shared a glance when the boy destroyed the first droids with a type of force usage they'd never felt before, though they knew it was the force because of the feeling of the boy drawing from it. The boy surveyed the carnage before glancing their way "time for introductions I think" Obi-wan said humorously.

The two jumped effortlessly down followed by Jar Jar who due to his careless nature got his hand caught and land far less gracefully his large ears covering his eyes

----

Harry whirled around sword raised, magic swirling in one hand building up into a ball, only to come face to face with a elderly man with a small beard and a much younger man with short blond hair and a braid of some sort down one side, both were dresses in lightly coloured woollen robes with darker brown tunics underneath, they both had a cylindrical shaped object attached to their belts.

He was distracted by the third of their group who was a hanging precariously from the walkway, Harry blinked in surprise at the creature which he could only guess was a different life form, his long baggy ears and small eye's on short stubby tentacles revealing the fact.

He sprung into action as the creature fell placing a cushioning charm which caught the creature as it landed saving it from harm. He smiled at the attics of the creature who while clumsy had a grace and character of his own.

Turning his attention back to the two men he felt the probing of a mind attack, strengthening his outer shields he calmly said "Please stop that" the elder man only blinked whilst swiftly drawing out the probe, the younger man however pressed on and Harry ruthlessly threw his mind at the probe making it feel like he'd been hit by a lorry, he was pleased to see the man stumble back slightly a hand reflectively going to his forehead.

Satisfied that the boy wouldn't try it again he returned his gaze to the elder man who bowed to a richly dressed lady who Harry guessed judging by the mans actions was royalty or nobility.

----

Padmé watched the two men jump from the walkway and instantly recognised them as Jedi due to the lightsabers clipped at their waste. The elder jedi was tall with long hair tied back in a ponytail and a small beard, his companion was younger in his late teens, he too carried a lightsaber though his hair was short unlike his masters with a intricate braid which was a padawan braid if she remembered correctly.

Her attention was caught by the third of the group, a gungan, a aquatic creature that lived in the swamp of Naboo if she remembered correctly. she let a slight smile creep onto her face at the clumsy but good natured actions of the gungan who with a yelp had released his hand only to fall 10 meters to land and instantly bounce back up.

Turning her attention to the jedi she assumed they had saved their freind from injury but the confused gaze of the padawan caused her to rethink who had done it and her gaze landed on the boy who's half closed palm held a small ball of light which was soothingly pulsating before vanishing.

Lost in thought she jumped slightly when he calmly spoke "Please stop that", confused she wondered what he was talking about, following his gaze her eye's rested on the two jedi, the eldest had merely blinked though the younger had a concentrated expression which suddenly morphed into a face of pain accompanied with a step back and a hand rubbing his brow.

Her gaze returned to the man with a look of wonder and apprehension, she'd heard that the jedi had the power to read minds but for this young boy barely older than her to be able to sense a jedi probing and to be able to block it was something that greatly intrigued her. Seeing the bearded Jedi bow she tore her gaze from the boy but not before wondering _'who are you_'

----

Qui-gon Politely bowed to the 'Queen', his padawan copying his actions

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," he said addressing the Queen.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador," Governor Bibble remarked.

"The negotiations never took place," the older one explained. "Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications," Panaka informed them.

Harry had been attentively following the conversation though he kept one eye on the surroundings incase anymore of the droids appeared, he silently thanked Mad-eye moody who had taught him the charm that was on his magical eye as it was proving very useful in surveying the surrounding streets.

His attention was caught by a group of fast moving metal circles that were travelling their way, "uh oh"

The group turned to the boy who was apparently staring straight at the wall "what" Qui-gon asked patiently. Harry abruptly turned cutting his magic to the charm returning his eye's to their emerald green but not before Padmé caught the Electric blue that had replaced the emerald green.

"Six circles of metal are moving this way fast" Harry replied

"Droideka's" Obi-wan spat and his master seemed equally worried.

"Do you have transports?" Qui-gon inquired addressing the question at the head of the queen's security.

Panaka nodded. "In the main hanger. This way."

As he finished speaking the six circles of metal which Qui-gon had correctly guessed as destroyer droids "go" he roared. the group surged forward, the royal guards surrounding the Queen the blasters they had acquired from the droids sweeping the many side alleys.

Harry had already been moving when Qui-gon had shouted 'go', pulling his gun from its holster, he had raised, aimed and fired three times in quick succession taking out three of the six Droideka's while they were still in their ball shapes.

The remaining three managed to get their shields up in time to stop the bullets. Seeing the bullets were having no effect Harry tapped one of several rings on the side of the gun barrel and fired. The bullets shot forth and when it collided with the droiderks shield it exploded, the force of the blast destroying the shield, a second bullet blew it to smithereens.

Noticing the shocked expressions of the retreating group Harry yelled over the blaster fire

"Run I can't hold them off forever" Before diving to one side narrowly missing the blaster fire from one of the two remaining droidikers. The clatter of metal drew Harry's attention and looking passed the remaining Droideka's he saw column after column of droids rounding the corner.

"Go" Harry yelled to the two jedi and the seven Security guards that guarded the queen's backs. Firing twice more he knocked out to of the endless droids before reaching into another of the many pockets that lined his coat pulling from its endless depths a small green box which he tossed in the direction of the droids activating it with a small pulse of his magic.

The small box sunk into the ground and the cobbled streets started to become mushier. Qui-gon and Obi-wan could only watch in awe as the street turned into a swamp.

"now that's clever" Qui-gon muttered having realised why Harry had done it.

"what's clever master" Obi-wan asked confused as to why creating a swamp in a naboo street, apart from being a amasing feat of engineering he could see what use it provided.

"he created the swamp for a reason" Qui-gon supplied "we would have a hard time outrunning the droids and their are two many to fight"

Obi-wan seeing were his master was going finished his train of though "but by creating the swamp he limited the droids maneuverability thus allowing us to escape"

"correct my young Apprentice, come we need to go" Qui-Gon continued heeding Harry's command

----

Harry spared one last glance at his handiwork before turning mentally thanking Fred and George for such wonderful inventions, seeing several droids trying to navigate the swamp he raised his gun and with incrediable marksmanship thanks to his animagus form which had increased his sense of smell sight and hearing along with increasing his strength and agility.

He blasted the fifth droid from the sidewalks when he was distracted by a young girl, he guessed one of the queen's handmaids who had broken from the group and had run back try and tug him away "there are too many". Harry raised his gun before heeding her observation and turning sharply, grabbing the girls hand.

The two were 50 feet away when a group of Droideka's rolled out from a side street and blocked their escape

"RUN" Harry yelled to the group before turning to the girl "hold tight". Not giving the girl a chance to reply he looped a arm around her and leapt skywards narrowly missing the blaster fire the Droideka's rained down upon them. The handmaid screamed causing Harry to wince slightly as her scream hurt his sensitive hearing.

Manipulating his magic they gently glided over the roof's of Theed. The girl sensing that they had stopped moving glanced around, realising they were suspended dozen's of feet in the air she checked for a jetpack before focusing on Harry

"how" she asked curiosity clearly apparent

"magic" Harry simply said, not wanting her to know that he'd actually learnt it from a dark lord determined to conquer Earth as it would give the wrong appearance.

"My Name's Harry by the way" Harry said as though having a conversation in mid-air was nothing new.

"Padme" the handmaid replied "I serve the queen"

The pair landed gracefully in the midst of a very surprised group. Noticing how tight her grip around him was he grunted

"you can let go now" The young girl instantly let go ducking her head in embarrassment, Harry turned his attention to the black skinned man who appeared to be head of security, he also noticed he appeared particularly relieved.

"I take it were all here" Harry asked glancing round noting the two jedi, Queen, the Gungan and the handmaids.

"Yes you were the only two missing" Panaka said throwing a glare at the handmaid Harry had rescued. Scanning the area he was relieved to see no apparent threat though they were grouped outside a hanger of sorts from what Harry could tell.

Qui-gon deciding that questions were best left until they were safe turned to the still shocked queen

"Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people," Sabé replied, as ordered to do so by Padme, who had instructed her in what to say and how to act, after communication had been blocked, she'd instructed her to say that if any rescue had been made but now she was musing over the wisdom of the reply.

"They will kill you if you stay," the Ambassador declared.

Governor Bibble shook his head incredulously. "They wouldn't dare."

Panaka agreed. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

"The situation here is not what it seems," the Ambassador replied. "There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

The Governor turned to the Queen. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

Panaka shook his head. "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

"their is little the queen can do here, she would be better placed to plea her case before the powers at be. All she can do here is suffer along with her people and eventually before forced to sign the peace treaty". The group turned to the speaker, Harry simply shrugged "she can't win this battle by remaining"

"and what gives you the right to tell the queen what she should or shouldn't do" Panaka challenged

"it is not for me to tell the Queen what she should or shouldn't do, if it were she wouldn't be fit to rule, no i only offer what wisdom I have". The reply was so Jedish and logical that Panaka found little that he could argue with, grumbling he remained silent.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can," Governor Bibble promised see that the queens view was straying towards her leaving Naboo and as such wanted her to feel that she'd left it in good hands. "They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

Sabé turned as she replied, catching sight of her handmaidens. "Either choice presents a great risk to all of us."

"We are brave, Your Highness," Padmé said carefully worded to convey her agreement with the Ambassador's suggestion.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," the Ambassador added.

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate," the Queen answered. "Be careful, Governor," she added, before following them into the hanger. The group entered the hanger bay and Harry just stared in wonder at the spacecraft, it truly was a thing of beauty, "beautiful" he mumbled unaware that Padmé had heard him.

"We need to free those pilots," Panaka informed their rescuers. His hand moved to his rifle as he advanced forward, Harry glanced over at the group of seated pilot many dressed in clothing similar to what pilots had warn during the battle of britain, the younger of the two ambassador forestalled Panaka as he raised his blaster.

"I'll deal with them," he declared, before heading towards the area where a group of droids held the pilots hostage.

Striding forward Qui-gon approached the group of droids at the lower end of the spaceships gangway "where are you taking these people" The droids droned.

"To Coruscant" Qui-gon replied diplomatically. The droids seemed to stop whilst it accessed its memory banks "Coruscant.....does not compute....you are under arre-" the last part of its sentence was cut off as the sword of Gryffindor removed its metallic head from its next "boring conversation anyway" Harry commented drawing small smiles from Qui-gon and Padme.

The droids realising what was happening raised their blasters and began firing on the group, the queens party made a dash for the walkway whilst Harry headed off to help Obi-Wan free the pilots. Severing the head of a droid his gaze caught sight of a droid raising a blaster at one of the firing Handmaids backs.

Firing off a cutting curse he realised that it would arrive to late, his horror was only increased when he caught sight of the face, Padmé. Cursing he span on the spot vanishing only to reappear in front of Padmé even as she turned, the red bolt slamming into his chest, tearing through his armour.

Whilst his armour was good against magical and muggle attacks it could not withstand this attack and his rune shielding had not been adjusted to deflect the energy weapons. Padmé could only watch in shock as Harry suddenly appeared in front of her taking the shot straight in the chest.

Fury and sadness threaten to burst out, controlling her pain and loss she raised her blaster firing several shots into the droid. Numbly she staggered forward towards the prone form. Turning him over she got a shock when he let out a gasp of pain, blood flowing freely from his wound.

Relief shot through her that he was alive though it was quickly followed by fear that he would succumb to his injuries, carefully she dragged him onto the ramp making sure not to aggravate the wound. The two jedi were last up the ramp and they helped her move him into the entrance room as the ramp slid up sealing the ship followed by the sudden increase in g-force as the ship slid smoothly forwards.

"what happened" Qui-gon asked kneeling down to asses the wound

"Droids shot him in the chest" Padmé answered her eye's watering. She didn't know why but the shooting of the young man had hurt her in a more profound way than she though.

"come let us get him somewhere were we can lie him down" the elder jedi suggested and with the help of his padawan the two manoeuvred him through the ship before laying him down in one of the few bedrooms.

Padmé retrieved a bowl and flannel from the bathroom and dabbed at his forehead, the two jedi watching on. The ship suddenly shock followed by a dozen more lesser shakes, "if you will excuse us " Qui-gon said quitely, he waited a second before he and his padawan left no doubt on his way to the bridge.

Padmé, realising that she could examine the wound properly began looking for a way to remove the amour. Carefully she slid the cloak off him folding it up and laying it on a side table before manoeuvring him so she could remove his shirt which was made of the same green material as his cloak.

Removing his shirt she tried not to blush as she saw his muscled upper body. Feeling suddenly shy she turned reaching for the flannel before turning back to dab at the wound.

It was wide but not deep thankful, usually a blaster bolt would tear through skin like butter but it appeared that his clothing had lessen the momentum somewhat.

'whoosh', hearing the door open she turned to see the two jedi enter. "we've cleared the blockade" Qui-gon announced. Padmé broke out into a smile "the Queen will be pleased.

"yes but the hyperdrives leaking we don't have enough power to reach Coruscant" Obi-wan continued crushing the hope Padmé felt.

"we were on our way to met with the queen about landing on the planet Tatooine were we should be able to acquire the parts".

Quickly running through what little knowledge Padmé had of the planet she felt her fear rising slightly remembering how it was controlled by the hutts.

"Isn't it controlled by the hutts" Padmé asked curious at the jedi's answer.

"yes but unlike the trade federation the Hutts aren't looking for the Queen, were we to land on a Trade Federation controlled planet the Queen would be discovered and returned to Naboo to sign the treaty".

Padmé agreed with Qui-gons logical, smiling slightly at the irony that they had to choose between to evils, normal the hutts were considered the greater evil but in this case they were considered the lesser of two evils.

"Has he moved" Qui-gon asked quietly dipping his head slightly in the boys direction, Padme blushed ever so slightly, praying that the Jedi hadn't seen she turned to the boy "no" she said quietly

"Who is he, is he a Jedi" She queried turning back to Qui-gon.

Qui-gon seemed to think over how best to answer "no he is not a Jedi yet he uses the force, different from how Jedi use it" Confused by the answer just stared at the unconscious boy.

"he saved me during the fight in the hanger a droid fired at me and I didn't see it until it was to late but he appeared taking the shot himself" she trailed off, she missed the glances the two Jedi shared.

"it was rumoured that the Dark lord of the Sith had the ability to disappear here and reappear" Obi-wan began, Padmé felt fury. Turning she yelled at him "HE IS NOT EVIL HE SAVED MY LIFE". Qui-gon shook his head at his apprentice.

"we weren't saying he was evil just that he had an ability rumoured to be only done by a Sith" Qui-gon said carefully not wanting to be on the receiving end of Padmé's wrath.

Padmé wrestled to keep her anger under control "forgive me" she said bowing slightly. Qui-gon lowered his head slightly signalling that he accepted her apology.

"come we must speak with the Queen" Padmé spared one last glance back at the sleeping boy before exiting the room the door sliding shut with a small whoosh.

----

The three entered the throne room of the ship to find the Queen, Panaka and the queens handmaids already seated or stationary in the room waiting, as the doors 'whooshed' open for Padmé and the Jedi all eye's turned most had their gaze on the jedi by the queen and Panaka glanced at Padmé relieved to see she was unharmed.

Bowing slightly she hurriedly took her place amongst the group of handmaids that stood either side of the throne waiting to attend the queen. Panaka quickly relayed the flight passed the blockade and the help they'd received from the little droid

"We are lucky to have this one in our service, Your Highness." Panaka said glancing down at the small astromech droid which was beeping and whistling quitely. "It is an extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship back there, not to mention our lives."

"It is to be commended. What is its number?" the Queen asked imperially

The little blue droid, lights blinking on and off as it processed the conversation, gave a series of small beeps and tweets. Panaka reached down and scraped a large piece of space dust off of its metal shell, then straightened. "Artoo-Detoo, Your Highness."

The Queen leaned forward, her slender hand touching the droids domed casing before turning abruptly. "Padmé" Padmé stepped gracefully forwards silently wishing her decoy didn't know her quite so well. Normally she would have wanted to personal show her gratitude to the droid but as the queen it was not proper. Now, she was simply one of the queens handmaids and that gave her anonymity.

Clean up the droid as best you can, it deserves our gratitude" Padmé nodded faintly her mind on the sleeping boy, how was she supposed to look after him and clean the droid. Perhaps she could clean the droid while watching over the boy, she felt obliged to look after the young man seeing as he had saved her life and helped keep the possibility of liberating Naboo by allowing her and her guards to escape to plea their case before the senate.

She a particular sentence caught her attention

"Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. Once there, we will be able to make needed repairs to the ship, then to travel on to Coruscant and complete our journey"

Panaka stepped in stopping anything further Qui-gon had to say "I do _not_ agree with the Jedi on this, Your Highness,"

"You must trust our judgement." Qui-gon simply said, poor Sabé looked dreadfully confused and worried and Padmé could see it when she glanced her way, a small nod confirming that they should trust him.

With a wave of her hand the handmaids bowed as one before exiting the room, each going their own way. Padmé lead the small droid to the bedroom the boy resided in.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw he was breathing better, the bacta pack she had placed on his wound seemed to be working. Settling down in her chair she grabbed the rag she had collected from the maintenance bay and began to clean the droid of the dust and dirt of space.

She jumped in shock when a clumsy yet intrigued voice spoke, "Whosa are yousa?". Calming her racing heart she turned to met a tall gangly creature with a large snout, flappy ears and a pair of eye's on short eyestalks. The creature had a pleasant yet curious expression which was incorporated by its actions, along with its clumsy nature.

"I'm Padmé" she said silently hoping her voice was steady unlike her racing heart. "I attend Her Highness Queen Amidala. This is Artoo-Detoo."

The small droid let out a series of whistles and whirring sounds, its central processor flashing a bright blue followed by a contrasting red.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks!" he smiled.

"You're a Gungan, aren't you?" she asked, equally curious.

"Uh-huh," he replied with another smile and a nod not taking offence at her question either cause he was used to it or didn't think it was rude for her to ask what type of creature he was.

"How'd you end up here with us?" she asked wanted to know, though she suspected it was due to the pair of jedi he had arrived with.

"My not know exactly. Da day start okieday wit da sunnup. Mesa munchen clams. Den, boom! Maccaneks every which way, dey flyen, dey scooten...Mesa getten bery scared. Den Jedi runnen, and mesa grab Quiggon, den maccaneks rollen over, den go down under da lake to Otoh Gunga ta da Boss Nass..." He paused uncertainly, and Padme gave him an encouraging nod. "Tis 'bout it. Before mesa know what, pow! Mesa here! Now, mesa getten bery _bery_ scared."

"I don't think I blame you," Padmé replied with a smile, turning as the doors opened to reveal the two jedi, a tired frown on the elders face. "well messa betta be off" Jar Jar said cheerfully waving a hand as he walked out, Padmé mused that it was an interesting walk a cross between a walk and a stoop.

Turning to the jedi she asked "yes"

"How is the boy" Qui-Gon asked sinking into one of the chairs as Padmé disappeared into the bathroom to clean the grime off her hands after the cleaning of R2-D2

"he seems to be healing well much faster than normal even before I added a bacta patch, I'd say he will wake in a day, walking in two or even three" The two jedi seemed surprised by the news.

"we need a sample of his blood" Obi-wan voiced. Padmé frowned "what for" she asked curious.

"we need to know his mid-chloride count" Qui-gon answered diplomatically sensing that honesty was the best policy with the young woman.

Padmé's curiosity sated she nodded watching as the Jedi removed a small amount of blood from the boy.

"how long will it take" Padmé asked eager to know more about her young charge . Qui-gon turned back his apprentice watching from the doorway "the equipment will take a little time to set up but we should be done by the morning".

Padmé pleased with the answer sunk back into the chair closing her eye's, her mind running over the events of the day. Without even realising it she drift off into the state of sleep and the world of dreams.


	3. Introductions

----

Harry awoke with a start visions and dreams of his past still haunted him a reminder of his former life one he was trying to escape from.

Feeling the numbness of his body he remembered the shot he'd taken for the young woman, the young woman who had been part of a group held hostage by robots, part of a group that was decades more technologically advanced than earth.

Gently he moved each of his limbs not noticing the gentle touch he felt when he moved his right hand.

----

Padmé awoke from her dreams with a start. Staring around her she searched for the cause of her to wake. She turned at the groan that emanated from the bed.

Turning in shock and hope she let out a sigh of relief and joy as she saw the young man was awake and staring blearily around

----

Harry turned as he sensed movement to his right and was met by the same young girl that had dominated his dreams, "can you hear me" the girl asked her voice soft, her voice alone soothing his aching muscles and racing heart.

Peering up at her beauty he murmur "beautiful angels do not exist" before falling back into the realm of unconsciousness. Padme blushed scarlet at the comment and her embarrassment was further heighten by the door opening to reveal the two jedi, mortified she turned away fearing they had seen her blush.

"yes" she snapped mainly due to her sense of embarrassment. The two jedi seemed unfazed by her attitude, "Has he awoken" Qui-Gon asked glancing at the sleeping boy.

"yes", this caused the two jedi's heads to snap up their attention firmly on her, "he awoke for a short time before you entered only for a moment, he muttered something unintelligible before falling unconscious again"

The two jedi shared a look but remained silent, due to her training she instantly recognised that they were hiding something "what is it" she asked tired of the jedi keeping secrets from her, she thought that it was one of the disadvantages of being under the guise of a handmaid rather than the Queen.

"we've completed the test of the boys mid-chloride count and the results were interesting to say the least" Waiting for Qui-gon to continue she eventually snapped at him "and"

"His mid-chloride count was well over 25,000" Qui-gon said quietly. Padme not understanding the significance of the number just stared at him waiting for him to explain "most jedi usually have a mid-chloride count of around 9,000 mine is a little over 12,000 with Obi-wan's being just shy of 13,000"

Padmé beginning to see where the conversation was going glanced once at the sleeping boy, for a second she could have sworn his eyelids flickered but she just put that down to a trick of the light.

"Master Yoda himself had a little over the 20,000 mark and he is believed to be the strongest of the Jedi not only in mid-chloride count but experience as well".

Padmé sat down in shock, she could hardly comprehend what the jedi master had just told her, this boy who was little older than her had the potential to become the most powerful jedi of all time, it was staggering and she felt humbled that he had risked his life for her.

Obi-wan suddenly straighten "master"

"yes" Qui-gon replied patiently

"i was wondering could this boy be the boy the prophercies spoke of" Qui-gon seemed to consider his query and Padmé could feel curiosity swell within her, what was this prophecy and why did Obi-wan think it was connected to the boy.

"what Prophecy" Padmé asked quietly, her question aimed at Obi-wan but surprisingly Qui-gon answered.

"The prophecy foretold the time when a boy would become the greatest jedi of them all and bring balance to the force-" A moan caused him to stop and turned to the bed, Padmé also turned.

----

Harry had been peacefully drifting between conciousness and unconsciousness until he heard the word prophecy which ripped him into conciousness, a small groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up.

Blinking to clear his eye's he grumbled "another bloody Prophecy". His eye's focused to reveal three people staring at him, two wore brown cloaks with serious expressions on their faces while the third was a young woman around 14 years of age who appeared to be talking with the two men, he let out a small gasp as he saw her face, the angel from his dreams.

"how do you feel"

Harry groaned again as his muscles screamed in pain, "like I've been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs".

Padme not knowing what 'hippogriffs' were glanced at her jedi friends but neither of them showed any emotion. Harry groaned again reaching up to clasp the necklase that hung round his neck, unclipping it he set it down on the table with the mental command _'_unshrink'.

Padmé and the two jedi watched in shock as the necklace morphed into a beautiful mahogany trunk, runes were inscribed into it which faintly glowed. Placing one hand on the lid of the trunk he didn't even hiss in pain when the trunk withdrew a small portion of blood before clicking open.

Plunging one hand into the trunk he silently summoned a pain relieving potion, uncorking it he swallowed the contents instantly feeling the pain lessen as the potion went to work.

Padmé, thanks to her skill as a leader noticed his body relax after he swallowed the contents of the vile. Mentally making a note to ask about it later she sat down beside the now alert boy.

"hello"

"hello" the boy replied cautiously

"how do you feel" Padmé asked suddenly shy under his scrutinising gaze.

"I've felt worse" Harry replied, his tone was casual, far to casual for someone would had recently been shot unless they were used to pain.

He suddenly stiffened, his gaze going to the younger of the two jedi "stop it, my mind is my own. Obi-wan had the decency to blush "we were trying to discern whether you were a threat or not" he said meekly.

Surprisingly Harry chuckled "doesn't look like your boss agree's with you" Harry said noticing Qui-gons murderous gaze.

"forgive my Padawan, he has a tendency to act before thinking" Qui-gon said apologetically shooting Obi-wan a glance that he would instantly understand as 'well talk later'

Padmé sensing the tension quietly asked "can you tell us your name". Sensing no harmful intentions from her he slowly replied "Harry Potter". Padme smiled, glad to final have a name to put to his handsome face, wait she did not just think him as handsome.

Blushing at her mistake she nodded "my names Padmé and these two" she said gesturing at the two jedi "are Jedi master Qui-gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi". Harry reminded silently not voicing how strange those names were.

"can you tell us how you arrived" the elder, Qui-gon asked stepping forward, outwards he appeared perfectly calm though Harry could sense he was hiding something. "what are you hiding" Harry asked getting to the point.

Qui-gon couldn't contain his surprise at the fact the boy could read him so well, it was either that or... "informations been kept from you before" Qui-gon asked quietly, his beliefs were confirmed when Harry stiffened.

"yes" Harry whispered quietly his eye's had a far away look "all my life has been a lie, My Friends, Family and bloody title as boy-who-lived, all because of a dammed prophecy". Harry was so wound up, he missed the alarmed glances the two jedi shared, Padmé let forward trying to comfort the grieving boy.

"even that was a lay, cooked up by the old coot. A way to defeat Voldermort."

Padme held the crying body, gently rocking him as he poured out his grief. Finally he was able to get some holding on his emotions and Padme let him go, blushing.

"so what's the big secret" Harry asked through his whirlwind of emotions. Qui-gon debated how best to answer without angering the man further.

"Long ago their was a prophecy" At the word Harry groaned before plopping down onto the bed "not another bloody prophecy. Well what does it say" he asked his eye's shut.

"It talks of a boy that will be the most powerful jedi of the age, he shall bring balance to the force"

This was as far as Qui-gon got before being interrupted "what are jedi". Noticing the three shocked gaze he shrugged "what"

"you don't know what jedi are" Padme asked quietly, at the shake of his head she continued "jedi are the protectors of the republic. For centuries they have served the republic as the protectors of peace, they use the force which makes them fearsome warriors"

"what's the force" Harry queried silently wondering if magic could be linked to this mystic force

"you didn't use the force while on Naboo" Obi-wan asked cofused as he believed Harry had used the force to deal with the droids on the blockaded planet.

"no i used magic though this 'force' and magic could be linked". To demonstrated Harry shot a spell at Obi-Wan, who with a silent pop turned into a large yellow canary, the spell in question was a spell version of the charms that the twins had layered their custard creams with.

Obi-Wan clucked indignantly flapping his small wings and looking totally ruffled, Padme couldn't contain her laughter which broke forth of her dam she'd build up over the year as the ruler of Naboo.

Even stern Qui-gon couldn't help a chuckle from escaping his lips. Harry had taken one look at the flustered canary and couldn't stop the mirth that burst forth, he was surprised when Padme burst out into laughter, he laughed was one of joy and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Harry took pity on the young man and with a another wave of his hand Obi-Wan transformed back into his usual self, unfortunately for him his arms were half raised much like the canary he had been moments ago, Harry lost control of his wavering emotions and broke into laughter, Padme and Qui-gon joining him moments later.

"what" Obi-Wan asked glancing subconsciously around checking that he hadn't retained any part of the canary, relieved to see that he hadn't he turned back to the trio.

Harry straighten slightly as he pulled his wound, the pain was less than it ought to have been thanks to the potion but it still hurt. Padme instantly noticed his change and quickly peeled back the bacta pad to check the wound only to reset it moments later relieved that the wound hadn't worsened.

"Amazing" Qui-gon said awe evident in his voice, Obi-Wan shot him an affronted look at the thought it was amazing to be turned him onto a chicken. "what else can you do"

Harry' sense of caution kicked in, for weeks now he had been hiding his full power so he was underestimated and as he didn't know anything of this galaxy he though it would be best to do the same.

"I can transfigure things as well as charm several things" he said demonstrating by morphing the small table into a luxurious bed and back.

"you can disappear and reappear" Padme said confidently "and what was that drink you took". Harry silently cursed at the question not noticing the two Jedi stiffen.

"It's called appariating and the drink is what we call a potion, it was designed to help with the pain"

Padme contemplated the news "can I learn how to apparate" she asked breathless thinking of how useful the skill could be, her hopes were dashed when Harry shook his head "only a witch or Wizard can apparate, though I could teach you occlumency, guarding your mind can be very useful.

Padme blushed praying that Harry hadn't read any of her thoughts about him. "how do you learn" she asked leaning forward. "do you want to stay" Harry fired the question in to direction of the two Jedi.

"if it won't be a problem" Qui-gon said diplomatically. "okay. Now the first step to shielding your mind is to create a landscape from which you can defend, for example my shielding is of my school I used to attend.

My secrets are spread out throughout the castle in an attempt to slow attackers as they have to spend time looking for the information.

The Ground wall is the first layer of defence followed by all manor of magic creatures and finally the castle walls. Within the castle itself are all manor of traps and defences, either puzzles or Magical creature traps.

I would suggest that to start with you base your mind-scape around a place that you know well and are familiar with, your home or the palace were you work for the queen." Harry said suggesting somewhere which was familiar to Padme as it was easier to defend.

Harry gave her five minutes to form her mind-scape, he noticed out the corner of his eye that the two Jedi were in identical meditation poses concentration visible on their brows.

"the nest stage is to organise your mind itself, your memories. Sort them into separate areas, this allows for better memory retain and guarding of your mind. There are several ways of guarding the memories themselves either by a locked door, metal wall with a secret switch or even a person you knew".

The four sat in silence for several minutes until Padme opened her eye's "I'm ready" she said her voice full of determination.

"now the opposite of Occlumency is Legillimency which few people can do though judging from earlier I'd say the Jedi have their own version of it. Anyway a person with even limited Occlumency will be able to tell when someone is in their mind, this is the first test.

I am going to enter and exit your mind at random intervals, your first task is to tell me when I enter and exit as there is no point in learning to guard your mind if you don't know when it is being attacked."

Padme hid the small sense of fear she felt, instead she closed her eye's and calmed her mind preparing her mind-scape she had created, suddenly she felt a new presence in her mind, different from her own.

"you are inside my mind" she stated whilst observing the probe which withdrew several seconds later. "you've left my mind". The test continued on for another ten minutes with Harry slowly masking his probe better until he sure that Padme would be able to recognised any attack unless done by a master of the mind arts which only Harry was.

The two Jedi had been watching the proceedings with great interest, Qui-gon merely studying how the technique was done whilst Obi-Wan being the ever practical one was already trying to create a mind-scape of his own.

When Harry announced they were done Obi-Wan voice his question "will you test me" Harry although surprised agreed and began the same test as with Padme though he quickly found that Obi-Wan's senses were much keener than Padme's no doubt to the years of training.

Harry finally called a halt as he felt his strength wan, even with the pain relieving potion he could only do so much as most of his energy was going into repairing the wound. The two Jedi quietly excused themselves whilst Padme stayed with him singing a soft lullaby, soon Harry was drifting into the realm of unconscious.

Gently tucking the boy in she gave him a kiss goodnight before hurrying to the door, with one last glance back at the sleeping body she turned and left the door sliding smoothly shut, plunging the room into darkness.


End file.
